Untitled
by madame-mayor-regina-swan
Summary: a couples dream turns into their worst nightmare.


Well this is my first Smoochy story I've ever posted I hope y'all like it leave reviews. Anything you recognize I don't own so don't sue me everyone recognize belongs to themselves and the WWE.

Hello welcome to my house of horrors and today I'm going to be telling y'all a story of a young couple's dream turning into their worst nightmare. Let's begin... In an apartment in new York city Chris and Stephanie and their two children Tyler who is six and Aiden who is three are packing their belongings to move into their new home in Maine.

"Chris I can't believe we're leaving New York to go to Maine. I mean what's in Maine?" Stephanie asked she wasn't looking to forward to moving.

"Well from what I heard it's a great place to live in plus we need to get out of new York we been here for six years and it tends to get boring when you've done the same things countless times." Chris told her and added "on the plus side we'll be living in a house which means more space for us and our new addition."

Indeed Stephanie was pregnant with their third child and as much as she loved the city she loved her family more so she was willing to give the new place a chance. A few weeks before after Stephanie found out she was pregnant, she and Chris went to Maine to look for a house something about Maine intrigued Chris to want to move there maybe it was because this is the place where his best friend Christian lives with his family but regardless on what made Chris want to live there no one will ever know but on with the story they went to look for a house Christian had recommended a real estate agent to them they met the real estate agent her name was Robin. She took them to all the houses that her company wanted to sale but Chris and Stephanie didn't like any of those houses so she took them to the house she never thought would sale she showed them the house and they fell in love with it so they purchased it the real estate agent told them everything about the house except for its dark past.

About ten years ago a young couple much like Chris and Stephanie had bought the house new no one had ever lived there so they moved their three children and themselves in. One peaceful, cool autumn night the Johnson family was brutally murdered and all but the children's bodies were found legend has it that the murder buried the children's bodies in various places in the house. Robin thought she was doing the McMahon-Irvine family a favor by not telling them what had happened in the house that the couple had loved so much so she figured since they weren't from the area what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, but she was wrong because things happened that no one in the McMahon-Irvine family will ever forget even if they tried.  
A week after Chris and Steph purchased the house they packed up and left NYC so now they been living in this house for almost a month and Stephanie notices Tyler has been acting strangely and not like his usual hyper self.

"Tyler sweetie what's wrong why are you looking at the stairway to the attic?" Stephanie asked her oldest son

"mommy there's something moving around up there" Tyler told his mother

"sweets there's nothing up there me and daddy checked before we moved in remember you and Aiden were worried about there being a monster up there." Stephanie tried to assure her son

"ok if you say that there's nothing up there but just in case can we tell daddy to go check again when he gets home." Tyler asked her with that look and she couldn't say no to

"ok we'll ask daddy to go check, now you go check on Aiden ok." Stephanie told him after kissing his forehead

"ok mommy" Tyler said as he ran down the hallway to the playroom where Aiden was.

All of a sudden Stephanie heard a loud bang from the attic at first she thought it was the boys playing and so she went to check but they were sitting at their little table coloring so that couldn't have been them she thought to herself maybe there was something up there maybe a rat or something so she would have Chris look up there. Chris got home around five that evening.

"Steph I'm home babe!" he yelled because she wasn't in the area where he was so he went upstairs to see if she was up there.

"Steph sweets where are you?" Chris wonder while still looking for her so he went to the kids playroom

"hey Tyler where's mommy?" Chris asked his son

"umm I thinks she's in y'alls room" Tyler told his father and as Chris started to walk out Tyler also added "she was crying too when she came to tell us she was going in her room" Tyler stated

"oh did mommy say what was wrong?" Chris asked his son he needed all the information he could get as to why his wife was upset today.

"no she didn't tell us" Tyler said giving his dad a small yet sad smile.

"Ok well I'm gonna go check on mommy, then I'll be back ok" Chris told his oldest son and kissed his forehead so his replied with a nod of his head. Chris made his way down the hallway to his and Stephanie room.

"Steph honey what's wrong?" Chris asked

"There's something strange going on in this house and I'm not the only one who's noticing even Tyler knows something's going on but this house is just not giving off a good vibe to me I'm sorry if I sound crazy." Stephanie said

"babe you don't sound crazy but just tell me what's been going on." Chris told her Stephanie took a deep breath, "ok well today I saw Tyler looking up at the attic and he told me he heard something up there then about ten minutes or so I heard a loud bang from up there and thought it was the boys but it wasn't so I don't know what it is but me and Tyler want you to go and check the attic again" Stephanie told him

TBC… Did you love it or hate it? btw i'm sorry about all the y'alls i know i had them living in New York but i'm from Texas so it sound weird to me to put you guys and ect.


End file.
